Enredos, verdades y otras cosas
by chica rockbell
Summary: CHAP 2 UP! Lios q se arman en un versión alternativa de FMA.¿Quieren saber de que trata? Lean! EDxWIN? ALxNINA?
1. Chapter 1

Nota:

Entre guiones va mi narración, donde comento acciones y demás cosas; mientras que en cursiva van los pensamientos.

Esta es una historia alternativa de Fullmetal Alchemist, en donde Eward tiene 24 años y Alphonse 23, los muertos están vivos, los que se fueron siguen estando… así que acá puede ocurrir lo que sea, muahaha, incluso lemon (te preguntas entre quiénes? Para saberlo léelo) pero la cuestión comienza así…

Enredos, verdades y demás cosas

Chap 1: Así comienza todo

Trisha: Ed, Al, apúrense o se les hará tarde!

Ed: ya vamos mamá, en eso estamos.

Al: todavía no puedo creer que el amigo de toda la vida de papá, Roy Mustang nos permita quedarnos en su casa durante la época escolar.

Ed: Sí, que bueno papá por fin accediera a dejarnos permanecer tanto tiempo en ciudad Central, era un verdadero problema cuando teníamos q…-De pronto es interrumpido por alguien que abre con brusquedad la puerta.-

Winry: Así que hoy es el gran día en el que conseguirán su independencia, eh?

Al: No se que tan independiente podremos ser con el amigo de papá vigilándonos.

Win: Mmmm, mejor así. -Dijo la chica mirando de reojo a Edward.-

Ed: _¿Qué habrá querido decir? No, importa, lo único que me preocupa es como la extrañare._

Win: -Sonrojándose totalmente.- Los voy a extrañar mucho.

Al: Pero qué cosas decís, si no nos vas a extrañar nada estudiando mecánica en Rush Valley.

Win: Voy a estudiar mucho para poder hacerte el mejor miembro de metal Ed. –Dijo, recordando como este había perdido su brazo.- Siempre seremos los mejores amigos nosotros tres, verdad?

--------------------Ya en central, camino a la casa de Roy y su mujer, Riza---------------------

Al: creo que es acá, sí, toquemos a la puerta. –Ed golpea con fuerza la puerta de entrada y lo atiende un hombre con uniforme militar.-

Roy: Vaya, no puedo creer que el hijo de mi viejo amigo Hohenheim tenga la estatura de una pulga mal desarrollada, vaya, increíble.-Edward responde enfurecido y blasfemando contra Mustang.-

Al: Ya cálmate hermano, de seguro fue una broma.

-Entran a la casa con Ed aún maldiciendo a Roy.-

Riza: oh, hola chicos, no han cambiado nada desde la última vez que los vi, hace ya doce años.

Ed: Grrrrr.

Al: Hermano, cálmate, no fue eso lo que quiso decir.

Riza: Tendrán que disculparnos pero debemos irnos; mmm, pero no se quedaran solos. Nina, ven por favor! –En ese momento se acerca una chica de cabello castaño y largo, con un cuerpo bien delineado, que poseía atributos altamente deseables, jeje, especialmente para los hermanitos Elric.-

Nina: Hola, un gusto conocerlos. –Dijo muy cortésmente.- Yo soy Nina Tucker.

Ed: -Estaba totalmente pasmando por la hermosura de esa chica, que casi no puede hablar.- N- - in- - a Tucker? Pero ella era una niñita.

Al: -Recuperándose del shock.- Claro, ya nos conocíamos, una vez vinimos acá, y ella estaba, jugamos juntos y… pero la verdad no puedo creer cuanto ha crecido.

Riza: Es cierto, así que no se sorprendan tanto, que ustedes son viejos compañeros de juegos. Bien, ya nos vamos, adiós. –Cerró la puerta de entrada tras ella y se fue calle abajo junto con Roy.-

Ya sentados todos en el living

Nina: Va a ser mejor que les muestre donde van a dormir, Riza se fue muy rápido y no les dijo nada. Yo también me estoy quedando acá un tiempo, es que mi padre viaja mucho y yo no puedo dejar de asistir a la escuela.

Después de mostrarles a cada uno donde dormirían Al decide quedarse durmiendo en su nueva habitación.

2do chap: ¿Jugamos?

Abajo, de vuelta en el living. Edward y Nina conversan aunque él no puede evitar distraerse cuando comienza a mirarla en profundidad.

Ed: _Que preciosos labios rojos y carnosos tiene, una mirada penetrante, yy…-_Ya su cara demostraba las intenciones que tenía para con ella, no pudo disimularla más cuando noto que ella descruzó las piernas y lo dejo ver más allá, su temperatura corporal comenzó a subir.-

Nina: Estoy un poco aburrida. –De pronto y sin previo aviso comienza a hacerle cosquillas a Ed.-

Ed: No, para, no lo hagas más. –Jeje, en realidad quería decir: Más más, por favor síguelo haciendo!-

Nina: Ah, no vale si sólo yo lo hago, vos también debes participar del juego.

Ed: -¿Qué era aquello? ¿A caso él podía ver una mirada malvada en la cara de Nina? Se preguntaba Ed. Pero eso ya no le importo y comenzó el también a hacerle cosquillas, hasta que se tiró sobre ella en el suelo, y eso ya no era un juego de cosquillas, no, él comenzó a tocarla, a tocarla cada vez más, primero su cuello al cual acariciaba ligeramente y desde ahí bajo fue bajando delicadamente, hasta llegar a sus pechos, los cuales le parecían muy grandes y eso realmente le agradaba, que hermosas sensaciones sentía, y se preguntaba si era igual que aquella vez con… Algo interrumpío sus pensamientos, sí, era Nina que metía su mano por debajo de la camisa de él, provocándole inmenso placer con todas sus caricias, caricias que le quemaban la piel. Pero para Ed, todas esas sensaciones era como fuego en sus interiores, sí estaba a punto de pasar aquello, la chica le haría que tuviera una erección.

Nina: Je je, que lindo juego es este, ¿no?

Ed: ¿_Juego? No, esto ya no es un juego. ¿Pero qué estoy haciendo?_ Basta, no podemos continuar. Apenas dijo eso se desprendió con gran tristeza de ella, pues él quería seguir, pero había algo, o tal vez alguien, que no lo dejaba continuar, todo eso era demasiado e iba demasiado rápido.

Al: Hermano, ¿Estás allá abajo Ed?

Ed: Ehh, sí… ya voy para arriba, espérame! Dijo eso y en seguida subió la escaleras hasta donde estaba Al.-

Al: Nii-san, ¿no te parece que Nina se ha convertido en una chica muy hermosa? Ya no es como antes, ya no la veo como a una hermanita, no, ella es más bien, bueno, no importa.

Ed: -¿Qué era eso, se preguntaba Ed, ¿acaso su hermano la veía a ella como una posible novia a algo así? Entonces tal vez no tendría que haber pasado todo lo que sucedió abajo, pero sí lo había disfrutado tanto, Nina era en verdad una chica muy especial, sí que lo era. Y toda esa serie de pensamientos lo confundían a más no poder; pero de algo estaba seguro y eso era que Nina Tucker había dejando, con sus caricias, una marca en él.

--------------------------------------------------------------Abajo, en el living------------------------------------------------------

Nina: Sí Edward Elric, después de esto no me quedan dudas, vos vas a ser mío.

CONTINUARA

Ok, la historia coemzó así, pero cómo seguirá con quien se quedaran los hermanitos Elric, ya lo verán, jaja.

Jaja, eso es todo por ahora, ¿les gustaría que lo continuase? Bien, si es así no olviden dejar sus riview.

Me despido, nos leemos, eso espero, jaja.


	2. Una visita inesperada

Nota1: Entre guiones va mi narración, donde comento acciones y demás cosas; mientras que en cursiva van los pensamientos.

Nota2: Escribe esto pensando en un escape, para poder relajarme un poco, así que no esta beteado, además que tampoco tuve tiempo para encargarme de eso. De cierto modo es el reflejo de mis sentimientos actuales.

Disfrútenlo, dejen riview, y actualizare más rápido.

Chap 2: Una visita inesperada

-Esos últimos cuatro meses desde su llegada a Central habían transcurrido de lo más normales en cuanto a estudios y demás, sin embargo en la casa de los Mustang las relaciones no estaban tan bien; Edward ignoraba por completo a Nina, por más que esta se esforzaba descomunalmente por llamar su atención, pero él no respondía, tenía sus pensamientos fijados en otro lado.-

Ed: Al…

Al: ¿Qué necesitas nii-san?

Ed: Vos sentís algo por Nina, ¿verdad?

Al: ehh---este.-Ruborizándose.-

Ed: No importa…lo sé…sabes será mejor que hagas algo al respecto…no debes dejar las cosas como están sólo por comodidad, no es correcto.-Lo dice amargado y bajando los ojos como si cayese en un recuerdo ya olvidado hace tiempo, tal vez pensado que Al no debía hacer lo que él.-

Al: ¿Estas bien hermano? De acuerdo, haré algo al respecto.

-Esa misma tarde Ed salió y había decidido tumbarse un rato en el pasto del parque a meditar cuando de pronto una sombra oscureció su vista.-

Ed: Qué demo- - - ¿Win--?

Win: Ed, pero mira viniste acá a estudiar y te veo haciendo nada…pero que cosa, no no no! –Dice riendo.-

Ed: ¿Pero qué haces acá? –Incorporándose hasta sentarse.-

Win: A caso una amiga no puede venir a visitar a un viejo amigo? –Dice sonriendo y sentándose a su lado.-

Ed: Sí…pero creí que estabas en Rush Valley estudiando…¿Qué es lo que haces por aquí? –Algo sorprendido.-

Win: Bueno, la verdad es que estaba estudiando allá, pues queria ser la mejor mecánica del mundo…para vos Edward, -ambos sonrojados- pero te he extrañado mucho…quiero decir los he extrañado mucho a vos y a Al…y decidí tomarme un pequeño receso y visitarlos, eso es todo.

Ed: La verdad que no importan las razones, ya que en este momento me siento muy contento de que estes conmigo, así, de esta forma, sólo disfrutando de un bonito día. –Le dice sonriéndole con ternura.-

Win: ¿Es en serio? En Rizembool nunca fuiste capaz de decirme algo como eso, por eso ahora me siento tan feliz. –Lo dice y de inmediato se le arrima a Ed, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de él.-

Ed: No se que pasa, pero parece que en este corto tiempo he madurado un poco, estoy listo para arreglar aquello, mi terrible error, el que espero estés dispuesta a perdonarme, en verdad lo siento Winry. –Él la acerca más asía él y la abraza al tiempo que deposita un suave beso en su mejilla.-

Win: Yo deseo perdonarte, creo que esa la razón autentica por la que estoy hoy con vos.

Chap 3: Lo que sucede pero no se dice

-En casa de los Mustang Al busca a Nina, para enfrentar sus miedos, la verdad debe ser dicha, ya que es mejor actuar antes que quedarse sin hacer nada sólo por miedo, de otra forma no podemos decir que estamos vivos, es dar testimonio de nuestra existencia y así podremos decir que al menos lo intentamos.-

Al: Nina, hay algo que debo decirte, no se lo que pensaras, pero por lo menos necesito que me respondas, sólo eso te pido.

Nina: Por alguna razón sé lo que me vas a decir, y lo cierto es que no se que responderte, perdóname, yo no quería que las cosas resultaran de esta manera… -Ella acerca y le acaricia el rostro para luego salir corriendo.-

CONTINUARA

Nota: Lo hice corto, ya lo sé, pero acá se queda. El próximo capítulo se llamará "Lo que se piensa, lo que se hace".


End file.
